


Mama Jinyoung Strikes Again.... and Again

by Yoongitrash



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: And Jinyoung kicks his ass for it, Got7 focus but BTS is there, Jaebum is just the dad he is, M/M, Mama Jinyoung, So many ships, This probably sucks, Yugyeom is an idiot sometimes, mainly Jungkook, markson and youngjae?, maybe markson, you can see namjin if you squint, yugbam - Freeform, yugkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongitrash/pseuds/Yoongitrash
Summary: Literally a bunch of terrible oneshots of different times Jinyoung kicked Yugyeom's ass





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom really is an idiot and Jinyoung may as well be his mom because geez


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom was an idiot, not anything new to the Got7 household. But the minute something was taken out of hand Jinyoung would always step in and take care of it, and there would be nothing but happy, yet irritated words said. But the first time that Yugyeom had accidentally made Youngjae cry resulted in a harsh slap on the back of the head from Jinyoung for "Hurting his favorite child", which resulted in a loud whine from Bam Bam. 

No one knew what to do when Youngjae started to cry. They had only just debuted and there were still many things hidden amongst the group, for example how insecure Youngjae was about his laugh, but that soon changed after the incident because two certain band members.... made him feel better about it. All of the boys were sitting in the practice room, laying on the floor after running choreography for the millionth time, when Jackson suddenly grabbed Youngjae and tickled his sides, Mark soon joining in, giggling alongside Youngjae's laugh. They continued to torture the boy for a few minutes, everyone eventually joining in smiling at the boy and laughing themselves. They all slowed down as Yugyeom started to imitate Youngjae's laugh, the sound ringing clear in the practice room. Jinyoung noticed a sudden shift in Youngjae's behavior then, even though he was still being tickled Youngjae tried to hold his breath and hold in the sounds he was making. Jaebum and Jinyoung shared a look, glancing from Youngjae to Yugyeom. Soon enough the other boys caught on, and laid off of tickling the poor boy, who had become completely red in the face for several reasons. As Youngjae finally sat up, Yugyeom continued on to not only imitate Youngae's laugh, but poke fun at it. As it had already been a long day, Youngjae's eyes began to water and that is when everyone began to panic. The boy quickly curled in on himself as Bam Bam muttered a quiet ,"Hyung?" Youngjae didn't reply, leaving a sighing, yet panicked, Jinyoung and Mark to make eye contact. Yugyeom sat there confused, and conflicted. He though he was only poking fun at the boy, and he meant no harm, but the minute he tried to tell his hyung that, Jinyoung stepped in and dragged him by the ear, out the door to the hall way with Jaebum following closely behind. 

Yugyeom looked at two of his elders, obviously ready to go back in and apologize to Youngjae, but before he could get a word out Jinyoung slapped the back of his head and harshly whispered "What did you think you were doing? You know how insecure he is about everything," another slap. Yugyeom looked to Jaebum to try and read his reaction to this, to see that he had his hand over his mouth, obviously trying not to let Jinyoung know he was laughing, but of course Jinyoung knew and slapped his arm to get him to shut up. Both older boys looked at Yugyeom questioningly. "I don't know why I did it, we all normally make fun of each other so I really don't see what I did wrong," Yugyeom muttered holding the back of his head. Jinyoung sighed and looked to Jaebum, " One more?" Jaebum shrugged, stifling another laugh as Jinyoung hit Yugyeom one final time, a smile on his face as he was trying hard not to laugh himself. They quickly dismissed Yugyeom to go and have him apologize to Youngjae, which left the two of them along in the hallway. Suddenly all you could hear was laughter from the two boyfriends, clinging onto each other for support for hat they wouldn't fall. "Why did you..?" Jaebum stuttered out between laughs and Jinyoung only shrugged and continued to laugh until Jackson came into the hall with a confused look on his face and dragged them back into he practice room. "Bam...why are you covering your head?" Jinyoung questioned, turning to look at Yugyeom with his eyebrows raised. " Oh you know, um, stretching?" "Don't worry about the back of your head unless you hurt my favorite child," Jinyoung laughed pulling Youngjae into his arms and laughing. 

For the rest of the day, all Jinyoung heard was Bam Bam's constant whines over how he should be the favorite child because he was the cutest, which earned his a hit to the head himself.

(This probably sucks sorry)


End file.
